Bailey or Weasley?
by a proud geekfreak
Summary: A fatherless girl is wisked away in the world of magic and soon learns may deep secrets her mother has been hiding from her. please R&R, even if you hate it, I just want to know. pretty sure it is completed
1. Prologue Introduction

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowelling owns all Harry Potter things, even though there aren't any in this chapter.

A/N: set in the summer before Hogwarts school year of 2016 to 2017, so basically in 11 years if I did the math right.

* * *

We sat around the table eating in dead silence. Dead silence is the best way to describe it; we all seem dead since grandma died. I know my grandpa never really talked much, and most people said he didn't have emotions. However, I had seen him laugh or get a mad a couple times, but now I saw all his emotions died away with grandma. I stared at my mom, whose black hair looked blue tonight. My grandma had always told me stories how my mother always wanted fiery red hair, like my hair, and how she had started dyeing it to that color, but then for some reason stopped and changed it to pitch black. I tried asking my grandma why, and she didn't know. I asked my mother and she told me vaguely she wanted a drastic change. That was my mother, vague. When I asked about my why I had a non-existing father, she told me it was just because. Seriously, those were her exacts words.

My mother was taking her fork and just flipping over one piece of lettuce in her salad. My mother always ate a salad, and never had any dessert. That didn't stop my mother from eyeing me enviously when I had dessert, but every time she did that, my grandma would poke at my mother's small belly. This made my mother very mad, but it did stop her from eyeing my dessert.

At the end of dinner, I knew not to expected dessert. My grandma was the only one who let me eat dessert; my mother was always health conscious about the food I ate. And what I predicated held true, no dessert.

My face fell in disappointment. It was going to be the last family meal we had together because my grandpa was moving to a nice condo in Florida near his brother. My mother saw this face and gave in.

"Fine, since it will probably be our last family meal for awhile," my mom said, as she pulled out some brownies. She asked her father, "Want any Dad?"

My grandpa shook his head. My mother cut me a brownie and asked my grandpa, "Are you sure everything you need is packed? Do you want us to come down to Florida with you had help you set up?"

"No, my brother Tommy said he would help me," my grandpa.

"I'd like to see that happen," my mom said underneath her breath. I had never met my grand uncle Tommy, and I had a feeling that neither had my mom. I doubted if my grand uncle Tommy knew who I was, I know my grand uncles Jimmy, Beefy, and Lenny did. I also knew that my grand aunts Bubbles, Birdie, Sue, Nancy, and Anna knew who I was. I knew my aunts Sandy and Margee knew who I was, and so did Sandy's fiancé Ethan. Even though I hardly remember my great grandfather Lenny on my grandma's side, and my great grandfather Dick on my grandpa's side, I knew they loved me. They had also passed away.

I looked at my grandpa, and said, "I am going to miss you a lot!"

"Don't worry, I always will be thinking of you," he told me. He looked around and said, "This place is oddly clean."

We were eating in my mother's and I small condo in the town she grew up in. She had managed to get the same condo her friend had lived in, and told me stories as to why one part of the carpet was white and the other part was a off yellowish white.

"We might move," my mother informed him.

My grandpa looked at my mother and asked, "Where and why?"

"I've heard of this school over in the city, and there is a really good chance Krystal could get in. And if she does we will move, that way giving her a better opportunity to succeed in life," my mother told him, trying to convince herself that moving was a good idea.

I looked at my mother with a look of curiosity, she had mention something about a school before, but once again, she was vague about the information.

After I finished my brownie, my mother said, "I am going to take my dad home now, say good bye."

I went up and hugged him and said, "I love you, and I'll miss you so much."

"I love you too," he told me as he went out to the car.

"Put your dish in the sink, and then go to bed," My mom told me has she left to take her dad home.

After I put my dish in the sink I started thinking about how odd my mom has been acting since June and it was now the beginning of August. Also, I had a moth left till I was officially 11. I knew that my family situation was strange because my mom was only 27 and everyone around my age had moms the ages 31-45. Another reason I knew my family was strange was because my whole's dad side was a blank, not even a picture of him. Trust me I had checked every single nook and cranny of that condo, and nothing!

As my mom was pulling out of the parking lot to take my grandfather home, he asked, "What school?"

"A school like the one her father went too," my mother informed him. "In fact, it's the same school."

"But that's in England," my father stated his mouth open with shock.

"Yup," my mom said trying to hold back her emotions. Then my mother added, "And she got in."

* * *

pretty much just a prologue, and it get's more in depth later on, but right now I just need to show you Krystal's mom and her family. please read and review!!! 


	2. School shopping

Disclaimer: now this has Harry Potter charcaters which we all know belong to J.K. Rowelling. and not me! ( Krystal does belong to me, and so does Kerri)

* * *

The next morning I woke up with my mom, and we picked up my grandfather. Today he left for Florida. We sat in the dead silence again, just listening to the dull hum of the engine and the tires. The radio was turned off so it wouldn't be fought over by mom and grandpa. Thankfully the airport was twenty minutes, at the most away, from my grandpa's house.

We arrived at the airport, and waited with my grandpa till it was time for him to board. My mom's eyes were misty, while I was crying like I was 5 again. I hugged my grandpa one last time told him I loved him and that I can't wait to see him again.

My mom hugged him and said, "I never could out grow you. I love you and will call you the second we figure it all out."

"I love you," he said as he handed his ticket in. Then he turned to us and said, "Goodbye, my two favorite girl's in the world."

As we left the airport, my mother went left instead of right. I looked at her and asked, "Where are we going?"

"To Wendy's," my mom replied.

I was shocked, this health nut of a mother, who didn't let me eat T.V. dinners, was not only letting me go to a fast food restaurant, but she was taking me there as well.

"I think we need a little junk food while we talk," she told me in answer to my stare.

"Your idea of junk food is a Chewy bar," I told her. She laughed at that.

At Wendy's while I was trying to decide my mom stood up to the plate. She started by saying, "Hi, can we get on Cesar salad, with the low fat Italian dressing, on bacon junior, and instead of sodas two large Frosteys. Oh with a side order off two biggie fries and a chili and a potato with out bacon, but with cheese and broccoli. Thanks."

I stared at my mom. I had no clue how she knew how to order, but it seemed to come second nature to her. I looked at her and asked, "What are Frostey?"

"You'll looovvee them," my mother told me.

My mother paid for the meal, and told me to go sit down at a table. I did that, and watched my mother grab the food, get forks, spoons, napkins and lots and lots of ketchup. She came over and sat down across from me and I just stared. I looked for a straw to try this Frostey but found none. I asked her, "Where are the straws?"

"Don't need them, we've got Frosteys. All that needs is a spoon," she told me has she hand me a spoon and I got my fist look at a Frostey. It looked like a regular chocolate milkshake.

I looked at my mother with a questionable look, and she said, "Well try it, and tell me if it's not the best chocolate shake thing."

I tried and I found it delicious. It was much smothers then any other milkshake I had, but it still was very thick.

"Well?" My mother asked, with a triumphant grin.

"Okay, so it is good, get that grin off your face," I told her as I dived into my bacon junior.

After a couple minutes of us eating in silence I asked, "So why are we in a fast food joint?"

"Because I need to ask you, do you want to go to Hogwarts, it's in England?" My mother asked.

"What is Hogwarts?" I asked.

"It is a school for people like you," my mother informed me.

"What every student is not going to know anything about their fathers?" I asked sarcastically.

"Give me a yes or give me a no, and just to tell you it is a boarding school, and your father went there," my mother said to me, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

I looked at her with a strange look. She had never once given up information about my father unless I beat it out of her; in fact I still didn't know his name. I finally told her, "Yes, I want to go."

"Okay, we leave for London in two weeks," She said, finishing her bake potato.

"We are moving there?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes," she told me with surprising happiness.

"You are okay leaving Granby?" I asked.

"Yeah, haven't you been living in the same Granby I have? The small boring one, where everyone treat us differently because I was a young single mother," she asked me.

"But it was your home, and you grew up there," I said.

"Honey, I stopped my growing up a while back, and all my childhood friends are gone and moved on with their lives, and we should too," she said calmly.

"Okay, but how are we going to afford it?" I asked.

"Scholarship," she told me. Then she joked, "And your trust funds!"

Two weeks later I was on an airplane flying over the Atlantic Ocean. A person would think I was nervous or excited, but truth was I was glad just leave Granby. My mother on the other hand was very nervous. She kept fidgeting on the plane.

I asked, "Do you have a fear of flying, mom?"

"No, Krystal, just a fear of London," she told me as a joke, but I didn't believe her.

As we got off the plane, I was so excited. We ran into a giant person who asked us if we were the Baileys.

My mom nodded and said, "I'm Kerri, and this is Krystal."

"Hello, I am Rubues Hagrid. I am the keepers of the keys at Hogwarts," He introduced himself.

"When do I get to go to Hogwarts?" I asked eagerly.

"First I must know how much you know about Hogwarts," Hagrid said.

"I know that it has to do with witches and wizards, but I highly doubt those exist. I know it is where my father, and I know I have to get schools supplies at Diagon Alley," I told this giant person.

"Well, you are about to be come a believer," Hagrid told me. "But first we need to get there."

He explained to us that we had to take the Trolley to Leakey Cauldron, and then from there on we would be at Diagon Alley. As we went to the Leakey Cauldron Hagrid said, "Now, I wish I could take you and help you get your school supplies, but I've got urgent matters to attend to for the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. So I will be leaving you in the hands of Harry Potter."

Just then a man with jet-black hair, glasses and dazzling green eyes came over. He was wearing deep green robes on. I looked at my mom, and noticed she stopped breathing for a second. I thought she liked him, little did I know she recognized him.

He came up to us and said, "Hi you must be…"

He drifted off looking at my mother with intensity. He asked shyly, "Kerri?"

"Yes," my mother answered very quietly.

"Then who is this?" Harry asked staring at me.

"Krystal, my daughter, Mr. Potter was your name right?" My mom asked trying to sound as though she didn't recognized him. Harry caught on and pretended like it was his first time meeting both of us. Usually I would have found that strange but I was too excited to care.

"So, Harry, you are going-"I started.

My mother said, interrupted me, "It is Mr. Potter, Krystal."

"No, call me Harry," Harry said friendly.

"Like I was saying Harry, you are going to take us school shopping? Now Diagon Alley is that the name of the mall or the name of the street the mall is on?" I asked.

"Where are you from?" Harry asked me.

"The US," I told him.

"Oh, that explains your odd accent," Harry said smiling. "And Diagon Alley is not a mall it is a street with stores on it."

"Fine," I said. Then I asked, "When do we began?"

"First we need to go to the bank and transfer money," Harry said. He led us out side and tapped on the bricks and showed us Diagon Alley. It was amazing, creatures of all kinds, people with horns, different colored skinned, and people garbed in robes.

The bank was all the way at the other end, but that was good because that way we got to see all the different types of stores.

When we reached the bank Harry said to me, "I got to go over something with your mom, and you will most likely find it boring, so there are some magazines over there."

I walked of, and Harry turned to my mother and asked, "Since when have you had a daughter?"

"11 years ago this September," my mother informed him.

"Um, 11 years ago, isn't that when you called of your marriage?" Harry asked. "Was it because of the fact you were pregnant?"

"No, I didn't find out till a month later," my mother told him.

"And Kerri, you didn't think of telling Ron?" Harry asked.

"How was I supposed? I don't have an owl to write, and Ron never sent me one, or wrote to see how I was doing, so yes I did think about it, was I able to, no," my mother defended.

"That's right, I keep forgetting you are just an-" Harry started.

"American muggle," Kerri finished for him.

"No it isn't that, it's just, ahh, never mind," Harry told my mother.

"Don't tell Ron, I want to tell him," Kerri pleaded with him.

Harry looked at Kerri's pleading eyes and said, "Okay, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks," my mother said to him.

They finished changing money and came over to me. Harry asked, "Read anything good?"

"An article about a Quidditch team called the Cannons, they are like the Boston Red Sox, from the 2004 World Series. They came back from a losing streak to win the World Cup," I told them.

"Yeah, but you remember what happen after the Red Sox won? Power, and glory hogs they all became, and soon they were like the Yankees. And then who did your mother always supports? Come on say whom," She told me.

"The Cubs," I said very dry.

"And the Cubs still haven't made a comeback and I like it like that," my mom said.

"That makes no sense, why do you like such bad losers even if they continued to get worse?" I asked for the hundredth time. My mother was vague on most things, but on her favorite sports team and such, she was very direct.

"Just tell me this are the Cannons like the Cubs?" My mother asked.

"No, the Cannons actually win," I answered her.

"I know you were switched at birth," my mom joked with me.

Harry just nodded along, having no clue what we were talking about. He asked, when we stopped talking, "Who is ready to get their school's supplies?"

Harry took us to get my books first. I scanned through on book called Hogwarts, A History. I found it to seem dull, and I asked Harry, "Is this on required to be read?"

Harry laughed remembering how Ron and him never absorbed any information from that book. He leaned forward and whispered, "Just get a brainy friend who likes to memorize books, and just ask them about it."

"Harry Potter, don't give my daughter any bad ideas," my mom said with a joking anger at Harry. Then my mother added before she hurried away, "I'll got find the rest of these books."

Soon after my mother left Harry and I heard a voice call out, "Potter."

Harry and I turned around to see a white haired man standing about 2 feet away. Harry sneered and said, "Malfoy."

"Who's this Potter? Hopefully you haven't need to kidnap little children for your own personal life," Malfoy said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I glared up at him when my mom yelled out, "Hey got your damn hands off my daughter."

"What did you say?" Malfoy asked looking at my mother.

"I said get your damn hands off my daughter," my mother said angry.

Malfoy took his hand off me but asked mockingly, "What would you have done if I hadn't, after all you are just a muggle?"

"I would have kicked you so hard it would have been impossible for you to have a daughter or a son," my mother replied with fake smile of cheerfulness.

Malfoy didn't say anything he just did a small, "Hfm."

"Now I suggest you leave," my mom said glaring at him.

He walked away with out a word, and asked rhetorically, "Is he gayer then a fruit cake or what?"

"Krystal," my mother said. Then she smiled and said, "You're right. Now, did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," I told her.

My mother gathered up the books we were buying and went in line to pay for them. Harry turned to me and asked, "What was it like growing up with her as a mom?"

"Eh, so-so. She was nice, flexible but not too flexible, but a major food nut. She found me eating just 1 gummy worms once, and made me wash it down with like 10 carrots," I told him.

"So what is your family like?" Harry asked.

"Big," I told him in one word. "And it's just big on my mom's side. I have like 7 granduncles, one soon to be uncle, 8 grandaunts and two aunts. Then there are my mom's cousins, whom are just too many to count," I told him. Then I added sadly, "I never get to see my dad's side though. But hey, I have a big family already, and I love it."

Harry kept think how much I would like Ron's family then. Out loud Harry said, "I have a friend who is one of 7, and you should see their family get togethers, that is what you call big."

"Sounds grand," I said.

My mom came back with a bag of books and said, "Come on, lets go get you a caldron."

We finished getting all my school stuff, except a wand. Harry brought us to the same place where he got his wand.

The storekeeper came over and looked at my daughter and asked Harry, "Is she yours?"

"What? No, she not," Harry said shocked.

"She mine," my mom, said.

"Ah, which Weasley is her father?" the storekeeper asked loud enough for Harry and my mom to hear.

"Excuse me?" my mom asked back.

"Which Weasley boy is her father?" the storekeeper asked a little louder, but I didn't hear him; I was having too much fun looking around.

"She's not a Weasley, she's a Bailey," my mom corrected him. I heard that part, but I just shrugged it off.

"So, let's get you fitted," the storekeeper said.

We went through what seemed to be hundreds on ends, till we found a 13-inch oak with leprechaun hair in it, and it was rather bendy.

"Told you, you have luck of the Irish," my mom joked.

"That was so corny," I told her being really serious. She made a face at me and I just made one back. Harry, amused by this relationship, had to muffle back some laughter.

As we walked out of the shop my mom asked Harry, "Is there a shortcut back to the Leakey Caldron, these bags are killing me?"

"Here let me help," Harry said as he did a quick wave with his wand and took the bags.

After walking a little bit my mom accused, "You bewitched the bags so they were lighter, didn't you?"

"Yes," Harry admitted.

"Just wanted to make sure," my mom said, and Harry laughed at her.

As we were walking past the pet store Harry said, "Isn't someone's birth day soon."

"Yes," I answered.

"Would you like an owl or a cat?" Harry asked.

"What?" I asked.

"No Harry you don't have to do that," my mom said.

Harry whispered, "Let's say I am trying to make up for 10 missed birthdays."

Then he added out loud, "Come on, let's go in."

Harry lead in my mom and I inside, and showed us the owls. I was looking around when I saw a brown owl with a white star on his chest. I gasped when I saw that one. Harry noticed that, and bought me him.

"Thanks Harry," I said excited. "This rocks."

"Do you know what you are going to call him?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking Albus," I told him. He raised his eyebrows at me and I explained, "I was thinking that because when I was reading about Albus Dumbledore, people would describe him with a starry blue eyes, and I just like the name."

"That sounds like a great name," Harry said. Then he asked, "So what are you doing after you put your school stuff in your rooms?"

"I think we were going to get something to eat," my mom told him.

"I know a great little place, how about I treat you to lunch?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, what do you say mom?" I asked too.

My mom looked at me with my pleading eyes, and said, "That sounds great."

"Score," I said.

Harry brought us down to a little café place, and told us to order anything we wanted. I ordered a cheese, chicken, and broccoli thing, while my mom ordered salad.

"Gee, aren't you a fussy eater," Harry said sarcastically.

"So Harry, what kind of work are you in?" my mom asked.

"I'm an Aurur," Harry said.

"What do those do?" I asked.

"We help capture dark wizards," Harry answered her.

I gave a look of confusion, and my mom said, "You know on Law & Order how the cops who solve the murder, didn't seem like real cops, but they were? Basically an Aurur is a cop in the higher rank."

"Oh cool," I said.

"Sorry, she was brought up muggle, it's the only way I know," my mom told Harry.

"Is that going to put me at a disadvantage during school?" I asked.

"No, I didn't have any clue about being a wizard till I was 11 too, and I looked how I turned out," Harry reassured her.

"So basically, she is doomed?" my mom asked.

I started laughing and so did Harry.

After a great lunch, with good food, and better conversation, Harry said, "Well, it has been a wonderful time to help you get set up for school, but I have to go back to my work."

"Well thanks Harry, it was very nice of you to help us out," my mom said.

My mom then nudged me in the arm and I said quickly, "Yeah, thanks for everything Harry."

Harry bide us goodbye, and started walking away. My mom told me to stay there for a second and ran up with Harry.

"Listen, Harry, really thanks for not telling Ron. I want to be the one who tells him about her," my mom said, in a hushed voice.

"Um, yeah, no problem," Harry said. My mom threw her arms around him, and hugged him. He looked surprised for a second, but then hugged her back.

My mom walked back over to me, and saw this smug look I had and asked, "What?"

I shook my head and laughed thinking my mom liked Harry.

* * *

a/n: this is told in first person, but there are parts in it that the person isn't in there, but just go with it please. and please read and review! thanks!

also thanks for everyone who reviewed

**druggo-frog**: I hope I showed you how she is related to Harry Potter

**Ghost of Allknowing**: I hope you still think this is alright

**chris-black**: well, you were right! it was a son, and I hope you know who, and I am glad you love this story, that really makes me happy!!!

and to everyone who doesn't review, i doaccept anonymous reviews, and if you still don't then I just hope you like it!

thanks for reading!!


	3. A small reunion

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowelling said she wouldn't share Ron with me so, pretty much nothing is mine!

* * *

We were walking around Diagon Alley, when I asked my mom, "So, do you like Harry?"

My mom was taken back for the shock and asked, "Why are you asking that?"

"Well, you know, since I won't be around during the school year, you will have some free time for a social life," I told her. Then I added, "So, with that time you could spend it with Harry."

My mom just shook her head and gave me a look, "My social life isn't so bad that my daughter needs to set me up. And besides, Harry's a wizards, I'm just a muggle."

I noticed some bitterness about the part of my mom being just a muggle, but I didn't ask her about, she would just give me some vague answer.

"So, where do you want to go now?" my mother asked, changing the subject.

"Oh," I said remembering something, "I saw a joke shop on the way here; can we go there?"

My mother nodded but said, "You can only buy joke candy."

"Why?" I asked.

"That way I won't eat it," my mom told me.

We found our way to the shop I had saw earlier. It was called, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. My mom didn't bother to read the name of the store; if she had, she would've stopped me.

I ran in, very excited, and my mom said, "Watch out for breakable expensive stuff."

I was walking down the aisle and I failed to notice a woman with graying, fiery red hair standing in front of the counter giving a pair of twins, with the same fiery red hair, their lunches. My mom didn't notice them at first, but she soon did.

My mom had been looking at this quill and was going up to ask what it did, when she noticed them.

"Fred, I brought you tuna, and George I brought you roast beef," the older woman said.

"Thanks mum," said the boy with the nametag Fred.

My mom recognized him to be George, not Fred. She knew he was George because George had a dimple in his face when he was deceiving someone, and Fred didn't have that dimple. My mom saw the dimple and slowly started to back away from the three red heads. Unfortunately, my mom bumped into a self, knocking over a couple bags of candy.

They all looked at her, and she said, as she was picking up the bags, "Sorry, don't worry, nothing broke."

My mom stood up and was about to walk away when the older woman asked, "Do I know you?"

My mom turned around with look of distaste and said, "Yes, Mrs. Weasley, you do know me."

Mrs. Weasley recognized my mother's face and said, "How dare you come back here."

George who had been pretending to be Fred, jumped from behind the counter, and ran up to my mom and gave her a great big hug.

"Kerri," he exclaimed as he was squeezing the life out my mom.

"Hi George," my mom said gasping for breath.

"How did you know I wasn't Fred?" George asked, releasing my mom from his hold.

"It's my secret," Kerri told him.

"George, how many times must I yell out you for pulling the switch," Mrs. Weasley said. Everyone knew what the switch was, having two troublemakers who also were identical twins, always lead them to switching identities.

"Shows how much attention you pay to us, you saw us last night, and you couldn't tell, but Kerri who hasn't seen us for like 10 years could," the real Fred said.

"Well, I want to know what she's doing here," Mrs. Weasley said. "Trying to cause more trouble, I supposed."

"Yeah, Molly," my mom said, losing her temper. "I came all the way from America just to cause trouble for you."

"After you left Ron, he was devastated," Mrs. Weasley told my mom.

"Is your precious Ronikiens trying to make me sound like the bad guy?" my mom asked, in shock. Then she added, with her voice rising, "He knows what happen, and he knows it was his damn fault."

"How dare you say that you, you" Mrs. Weasley said.

"You what?" my mom asked, now yelling. "American muggle? Is that what you wanted to say? I was just the American muggle who never was good enough for your son!"

I had come in the conversation when I hear my mom yelling. She was red in the face, and looked ready to punch the older woman. I had never seen her this mad before, and I had once knocked a hole in the wall. I noticed the three people who all had fiery red hair, just like mine. I felt my heart leap with hope; maybe they knew whom my dad was.

I noticed my mom started to vent, and I asked, "Mom?"

The four adults stared at me, the twins looked at me with a mixture of surprise and happiness. The older woman looked at me with pure horror, while my mom's face softened.

My mom walked over and grabbed my hand and said kindly, "Come on Krystal, we have to go."

I followed my mom and put down the joke candy I was looking at. As we reached outside, I asked, "Mom who was that?"

"I'll explain at the room," my mom told me.

However we only got a few footsteps in till I heard someone yell out, "Kerri!"

I turned around and saw one of the twins chasing after us. My mom tugged on my hand, and I said, "Wait, someone is calling for you."

"Just ignore him," my mom said, but the twin caught up.

"Kerri, who is this?" he asked, staring at me.

"She's my daughter, George," my mom told him.

"My god, she looks so much like a Weasley," George said. Then he asked me, "Do you know who I am?"

"No," I said shaking my head. Then I asked him, "Do you know who my father is?"

My mom bent down and said, "Krystal, your father was Ronald Weasley. He is a wizard, and I haven't seen him for more then 11 years ago."

She reached in her purse and pulled out a picture of a lanky, tall skinny redheaded teenager, sitting with a teenage version of my mom. She handed it to me and said, "This was the only picture that I didn't destroy of him."

I looked at the picture and to my surprise the two figures were laughing and smiling together, and were waving at the picture. I looked at my mom, and asked, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Cause, I'm an idiot, and selfish. I didn't want to bring him up," my mom told me.

I looked away from her and asked George, "Who are you?"

"I'm your uncle George," he told her with a smile.

"A real uncle?" I asked. "Not a granduncle?"

"A real uncle, I was your father's older brother," he told me.

"Well, Uncle Georgie, is there anything else I should know about my dad's family?" I asked.

"You've got a lot of relatives on your dad side," he told me. Then he asked, "How would you feel if you come with me for the rest of afternoon, and I introduce you to my twin, and maybe your aunt if she can come?"

My eyes lit up, and all I could do was nodded in agreement. I felt like my excitement was going to burst out.

George looked at my mom and said, "Of course you can only come if your mum says it is alright."

"Can I mom?" I asked eagerly.

"Okay," my mom said. Then she whispered to George, "Try and make sure no one tells Ron about her, I want to tell Ron myself."

George nodded, and asked me, "Your name is Krystal, right?"

I nodded, and he said, "Well, first I need to take back to my joke store, and show you the art of pranking, okay?"

"That sounds great, Uncle Georgie!" I said. Then I bid goodbye to my mom, and went off with George.

George took me back to his shop, and I met my other Uncle Fred. He was the spitting image of George, and I had no clue how to tell them apart, except by what they were wearing. They were really funny, and nice. They told me stories about how they raised hell in Hogwarts, and then they started giving me helpful hints. They also gave me some things that would come in handy for being a troublemaker, for free, and they called it the Weasley discount.

They tried to get my Aunt Ginny to come and met me without telling her she had niece. However, she had too much work to do. But, that didn't stop them from telling me all about her, and the rest of the Weasley family.

It was getting dark so George was taken me back to the room. As we were walking back George asked, "How would you and your mom like to come to a Weasley dinner, this Saturday?"

"I would love that!!" I said in response. Then I frowned and said, "I'm not sure about my mom though."

"Don't worry," George reassured me. "I'll work on her, you need to meet the Weasleys."

My mom had gone back to the room and helped packed all my school supplies, in a trunk. Then she read parts of her book, and went down into the lobby.

She sat in a corner with a coffee, and was just thinking. She remembered how about how little I was when I was baby. How scared she was when I got my first cut, and how scared she was when I started school. How my grandparents adore me and how determined she was to go to college, even though she had two year old.

Soon my mother was in tears. Her little girl was going to go away. My mother sat there crying for a while till, someone came up to her and said, "You look like you need a drink."

A hand came under her chin and forced her head up. The red-haired man smiled at her.

My mom smiled back, but then it was replaced with a frown. In one quick motion, my mother slapped the man across the face, as hard as she could muster.

"What did I do?" the man asked.

"You little shit head!" my mom yelled at him, causing the people in the lobby to stare.

"Kerri, calm down," the man told her.

"No, don't tell me to calm down!" my mom yelled even louder. "I've got every right to be angry, you idiot!"

"Kerri, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" the man asked quietly.

"Till you learn how to go back in time and never get involved with me!" Kerri yelled out.

"I'm sorry, but I don't regret what happen between us," the man said.

"Neither do I," my mom told him, calming down. She looked at the man and asked, "So how've you been for the past 11 years Ron?"

"I got married, and we just have a pregnancy scare," Ron told my mom. "She and I were a little disappointed, but we will managed. You?"

"My dad just moved to Florida, and my mom died," Kerri told Ron.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ron, told her. "Is that why you were crying?"

"In a way, but not completely," Kerri told him.

"Well, can I buy you that drink?" Ron asked.

Kerri slapped him again. Ron moved his jaw from left to right and said, "Ow. Why did you slap me?"

"'Cause last time you said, 'you look like you need a drink' was when my dog died. Then you told me you love me and you would never leave me," my mom said, angrily.

"Hey, I didn't leave you, you left me," Ron defended.

"Think of the reason why I left," my mom spat at Ron.

"I made a mistake," Ron said quietly.

"Shut up!" my mom yelled. "I know you would do it again because I was only the second love of your life, and I never would have been first!"

"Kerri?" a voice asked in concern.

My mom and Ron turned around to see George and me standing there, we've been there since the second time my mom slapped Ron.

My mom came over and grabbed my hand, and said, "Ron, this is Krystal, my daughter."

Ron stared at me and I said out od annoyance, "Will people stop staring at me!"

"You can just tell you're a Weasley," Ron told me.

"She is a Bailey," my mom said, in a defensive tone. Then she added to me, "Come on, it's time for bed."

She led me towards the stairs, and Ron started coming after us. George held him back and said, "You've hurt Kerri enough, let her come to you."

I shook my mom's grip away, and ran back to Ron. I stared at him and saw the similarities, and said, "So you're my dad? You look scrawny."

Ron laughed and ruffled up my hair and asked, "What's your full name?"

"Krystal Molly Bailey," I told him.

"Molly?" Ron asked.

"I thought if you had a say in naming her you would want her middle name to be Molly," my mom said.

"I met Molly, today. It was for a few seconds, and we weren't properly introduced, but I saw her for the first time," I told my dad.

"Did she like you?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but she doesn't seem to like Mom," I told him.

"Yeah, she never did," Ron, told her with a smile.

"Ron," my mom suggested, "if you aren't busy tomorrow, and if Krystal wants, how about you come back and spend the day with your daughter?"

"I would like that if Krystal wants to," Ron said.

"Why not?" I asked with a huge girn.

"Then I'll be here around 10," Ron said.

"Great, but right now Krystal really needs to go to bed," my mom said.

"Okay, good night, and I'll see you tomorrow," Ron said, as we headed upstairs.

* * *

a/n: okay this story is going to be short, and it's just basically going to be around 5 chapters. I just had this idea for a story, and wrote it! and thanks for reading it!!!! thanks again!!!!

**Snape's Gurl**: yes I did get the idea at your party!


	4. A day with Dad

Disclaimer: okay, so this shouldn't be in her but, J.K. ROWELLING JUST FINISHED THE SIXTH BOOK!!!!!!!!!! about freakin time!!!! and as for a real disclaimer I own nothing, and make no money, at this job. wait I do own Krystal and Kerri!! ta-da, that is my short list of things I own.

* * *

After getting ready for bed, I went and talked with my mom.

"You ready for bed?" my mom asked me when I arrived.

"Yup," I said, and then added, "Mommy, what happen between you and Ron?"

"You must really want to know; you haven't called me mommy since you were 7," my mom said.

"Well, I think I better hear it from you before I spend time with my dad," I told her.

"We were young, we were in love, and we were both stupid," my mom told me, her voice going up at the end.

"Is that it?" I asked disappointed.

"No," my mom told me. "We eloped and got married. We didn't tell Ron's friends and family, though. We told them we were just engaged, and they tried to talk us out of it, but we didn't listen."

"But why lie?" I asked.

"'Cause, we thought it would be better if the didn't know, but it was just worst," my mom explained.

"But what went wrong? Did Ron really not love you?" I asked.

"No, he loved me, I just I wasn't his first love, Hermione was," my mom told me. "If I had been his first love, I am sure very thing would have worked out fine. But alas, I was the second love who was in a different country, and his fist love was at the same school as him. We thought we could do the whole long distance relationship, but we were wrong."

"Ok, but what made you leave him?" I asked.

"You know Celia?" my mom asked. I nodded and my mom said, "Her husband is a teacher at the school were your dad went, and saw Ron and Hermione kissing. He told me, and then told Celia, who helped comfort me because her husband wasn't good with emotional people."

"Is that why I only met Celia's husband once?" I asked.

"No, he just doesn't like children," my mom told me.

"Hermione?" I asked.

"Ron's first love," my mom said sadly looking at the floor.

"Well, what kind of name is Hermione? What nickname can you get out of it? Herm?" I asked trying to lift my mom's sprits.

My mom laughed, and I asked, "Why did you wait so long to tell him about me?"

"The wizard world uses owls to carry mail, and I didn't know how to get an owl, and they don't have phones," my mom told me. Then she added, "I found out I was pregnant with you a month after we split up, and I figured I would find him when we came here for school."

"Ok, well good night mom," I said, and gave her a hug.

"Good night," my mom told me as I left to go back to my room.

The next morning I woke up around 8 and quickly took a shower and got dressed. It was 8:45 and I went down to the lobby to see my mom had order me some pancakes, and was sitting there with a fruit salad and coffee.

"Good morning, here eat something," my mom said as I sat down next to her.

I was too excited to eat, but I knew my mother wouldn't let me go unless I had some breakfast. I started eating quickly, and every time I heard the door open I looked for my dad.

"He probably won't come through the door," my mom told me.

"How then?" I asked.

My mother thought it over and said, "Floo Powder."

"Which is?" I asked.

"You use it to travel from fireplace to fireplace," my mom informed me.

As soon as she said it I saw my dad emerge from a cloud of ashes and step out of the fireplace.

"Dad," I exclaimed, as I jumped up and ran over to hug him. He was wearing navy blue robes, and had a bag of fudge for me.

"Hi," he said, and gave me the bag of fudge. "Here, your grandmum made you some fudge."

"Do you know how unhealthy that is?" my mom asked.

"Ah, come on Kerri, let her have the fudge," Ron said.

My mom shrugged and I knew that was a yes. She turned to Ron and said, "Just have her back before midnight, alive."

"You have that little faith in me?" Ron asked.

"Yes," my mom said.

"Okay, I'll have her home by midnight, and **alive**," Ron said.

I turned to my mom and said, "Bye, luv ya."

Then I pulled Ron by his hand outside of the Leakey Cauldron, and let him open the doorway to Diagon Alley.

Once in Diagon Alley, Ron asked, "So, what do you want to do?"

I shrugged, and Ron said, "Do you know how to play Wizard Chess?"

"Is it like muggle chess?" I asked.

"Yes," Ron said with a mischief like smile.

We went into a game shop, and my dad brought a Wizard Chess game set for me. Then we sat at a table outside an ice cream place, with the cones my dad bought for us. My dad showed me how to set up the game and filled me in on the rulers. I didn't tell my dad I had won a local chess competition at my old home, and I just smiled in agreement.

"I'll go easy on you," my dad said.

"Okay, I'll go easy on you too," I said. Then I told him, "My mom told me how to play chess when I was 5."

"Chess champion," my dad bragged.

"Let's play then," I said.

We started playing and I learned how this game was different from muggle chess. The pieces moved with out you touching them, and they attacked each other in a vicious, cruel, primitive manner. I found that fantastic.

After my dad lost his two bishops, a knight, a castle, and a few pawns, I said, "You can stop going easy on me."

"I stopped going easy when I lost both my bishops," my dad told me truthfully.

"So chess champion, getting bet by an almost 11 year old," I told my dad with a smile.

"Almost? When is your birthday?" my dad asked.

"September 9th," I told him, as he lost his last knight.

"Wow, I can't believe it," my dad said. "You seem so much older."

"Yeah, having no real family in a small town tends to do that to you," I said glumly.

"What do you mean?" my dad asked.

"First off," I said, "people in that town knew my mom, and they looked down on her since the whole fire. Also, they looked down on her because she was a teenage mom, and they didn't know she was engaged. People said she was a slut and when she won't tell people who the father was, they said she didn't know which guy it was."

"Oh, I didn't know things were that bad," my dad said quietly.

"You plain didn't know," I told him.

"I whish I did know you," my dad said.

"My mom's fault," I told him.

"My fault too," my dad told me. "I could have written to her after she left, and see how she was doing."

"I guess," I said, unsure. Then with a cry of victory I said, "Checkmate."

"How did that happen?" Ron said, looking at the chessboard.

Back with my mother, George was keeping his promise to me.

"Come on Kerri," George said for the tenth time, "it's just on little dinner."

"That dinner could be the death of me," my mom said. "Your mother hates me remember?"

"So she might want or try to kill you," George joked, "Krystal really wants to go, and isn't it some unwritten rule that grandmothers have to love their grandchildren?"

"Okay," my mom said. Then she added, "But if I get one death threat we are out of there."

"So, how did you and Mom meet?" I asked after my third win.

"At this beach," my dad said, still confused by how well I could play. "My family member had a house down there, and we went there for April holiday. Your mom was there with her dog, who ran out of the water and run up to me."

"Which dog?" I asked, starting a new game with him.

"The fat one K.C.," my dad told me, "but he died before you were born."

"Was it love at first sight?" I asked.

Ron laughed and said, "The truth was, when I first saw your mom I thought nothing. It wasn't until later that night I started falling in love with her."

"What happened?" I asked.

"She took me on an evening swim, even though neither of us had on bathing suits," my dad said, smiling at the memory.

"You didn't skinny dip did you?" I asked, a little scared.

"No," my dad said quickly. "No, she was wearing a tang top, and I had on my shorts, but it was just her willingness to just dive in with clothes on. She didn't care if her clothes got wet, and that's what got me. The other girls I knew would have died if just a drop of water were on their clothes. She was different, she was wild, she was crazy, and she was just what I needed."

"That sounds, somewhat, like my mom," I told him. Then I explained to him, "Mom was the quiet mom who really would be there, but not really be in it, just watch on the side. Of course if something happened, my mom would be in there yelling her head off. I remember one time, I didn't want to be in the school play, the play was talking about how a really family has to have a mom and dad, and they told me I had to. The second I told my mom, she was down at the school, yell about how that play was discriminative toward gay and single parents. She said she was going to sue, and the school dropped the play."

"I see your mom still has her spunky quality about her," he said. "She loved to argue."

"Still does," I told him. "Check mate, you can stop letting me win now."

"Yeah," my dad said sketchily, "I'm letting you win."

I laughed and then a brown wavy hair, with lilac robes came over and sat next to Ron. She kissed him on the check and said, "Hi honey, listen we just got an invitation to your mother's for Saturday night dinner, are you busy?"

"Nope," Ron said. Then he looked at me and said, "Hermione this is Krystal Molly Bailey."

Hermione looked at me with a look of distaste, and I felt a sliver of hatred towards her in my stomach.

"Well, um hi," she said. Then she added, knowing who I really was and asked, "How do you know Ron?"

I stared at her, my hatred growing, and said, "Listen, Hermit, I think we both know who I am so, stop playing dumb. Or maybe you are dumb, and you just slept with all your professors to pass school."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked hurt.

"Krystal," Ron said shocked.

I just huffed and started walking away. I soon broke into a run, and started crying. I felt like Hermione had ruined everything. My dad with my dad, my chance at a normal family, and because of her, my mom was heartbroken and had stopped been the fun loving person that she was.

I heard Ron call after me, but I just ignored it, and started running back to my mom. I didn't really know where I was going, but I still managed to find my way back to my mom.

My mom was in the lobby reading a newspaper. I ran up to her crying, and my mom took me in her arms and said in a loving tone, "Krystal, whoa, clam down."

"I hate her Mom," I said crying.

"Who?" she asked, stroking my head.

"Hermione," I answered her sobbing harder.

"Why?" my mom asked, looking at me in the eyes.

"She ruined everything!" I told her. "She came and ruined my day with Dad, and she ruined everything between you and dad, if it wasn't for her I would have a normal family."

"Oh, honey," my mom, said pulling me into a hug. "I used to think that too, but it isn't her fault. It's nobody fault, we were just young, and too far apart to keep a good relationship."

"I still don't like her," I said, my sobbing turning into a small whimper.

My mom wiped a tear away from my face and said, "Then let's make a club."

I laughed, and hugged her. Then I told my mom, "I called her Hermit."

"Like the annoying green frog?" my mom asked.

"Yeah," I said nodding my head. It was my mom's turn to laugh.

"That wasn't very nice," my mom said, even though she was laughing, and then she said, "You should probably apologizes for that."

I nodded my head knowing she was right. Then Ron run in looking very worried. He spotted us and come over breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, you're ok," he said, pulling me into a hug.

"Physical," my mom told him.

"Krystal, what were you thinking running off like that?" Ron asked angrily.

"I was thinking that you and Hermione wouldn't want me there, so I left," I told him, with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Krystal," Ron said, his voice calmer now, and he was trying to be understanding, "I want you there, if I had known about you earlier, I would have wanted you then too." You're my daughter, I'll always want you."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I am," my dad told me. Then he asked, "How would you like to come to a family dinner on Saturday, which is tomorrow?"

I was about to say yes, when my mom put her hand over my mouth. Then she said, "We would love to, but we have plans."

"Um, okay, maybe next time," Ron, told us, sadly.

"So, are you two going to finish your day together?" my mom asked.

"If Krystal wants to," Ron said.

"Um, I think I should apologize to Hermione for being rude," I said.

Ron laughed and asked, "Your idea or your mom's idea?"

"Both," I told him.

"Well, I'll get her," Ron said, then he added, "what is Hermit?"

I was about to tell him, when my mom put her hands over my mouth again, and said, "Oh, it's just the American nickname for Hermione."

As Ron left to get Hermione I gave my mom a look of confusion. My mom smiled and ruffled up my hair and said, "Oh, what Hermione doesn't know can't hurt her."

"What are we doing tomorrow night?" I asked.

"We are going to that dinner, but as George's guest," my mom told me. Then she asked, "Don't you think it would have been odd if Ron brought his ex and his kid to dinner?"

"Yeah, I guess, but-" I started.

"Look, there's Hermione," my mom said pointing at the doorway.

Hermione and Ron came over. I faced Hermione and said, sulkily, "Sorry for being so rude."

"Well, that's ok," Hermione, said, nervously, "So you are Ron's daughter?"

"Yeah, but you know Ron didn't do all the work, my mom did some of it too," I told her.

"I didn't know you existed," Hermione said looking very uncomfortable, and nervous.

"I didn't know you existed," I told her with a smile.

My mom nudged me, and I mumbled, "Sorry."

"Um, well," said Hermione, "I have to go finish something at work. Bye."

She kissed Ron on the check, my stomach turned and I saw my mom angrily shifted her eyes away.

Ron turned to me and asked, "So, what do you want to do know?"

"Um, I think I better, just prepare for school," I told him, and then I head up to the room.

Ron looked at my mom, and she just shrugged and said, "Hey, she's your daughter."

* * *

A/N: ok, hi, thanks for reviewing, reviewers!!!!! and to all who don't, you are making me cry! so please review! thanks again!!! 


	5. The dinner

Okay, first off thanks for everyone who reviewed!! and second, smae disclaimer as before, I own nothing and only have a stereo, cell phone and a bop it extreme 2 that is worht any vaule so sueing is pointless!

* * *

"Krystal!" my mom yelled to me, "Will you hurry it up?"

"Just a few more seconds," I yelled back down at her. I was so nervous, I got to meet my dad's side of the family tonight, and I wanted to look my best.

I went down stairs and saw my mom in a pair of jeans and baggie t-shirt. I was in a skirt, and nice button down sweater. I gave her a look and asked, judgingly, "Is that what you are wearing?"

"So, George," Mrs. Weasley said, busy in the kitchen, "tell my more about these to guest."

"Well, mum, let's just say that," George told his mother, thinking up the best thing to tell his mother, "they are good friends, and they can't wait to meet you all."

"Can we have a name?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No," George told him, "sorry you can't."

"Come on George tell us who these mystery dates are," Ginny said coming into the kitchen. Then Ginny asked, "Is it Percy?"

"WHAT?!!" George asked in horror. "You think I would bring that prissy little-"

"George!" Mrs. Weasley said warningly.

"No, it isn't," George, said, and then he added through his teeth, "Percy."

"Then who?" Ginny asked.

"You'll find out when they get here," George said with a smile. Ginny went to ask again, but George cut her off and said, "When they get here, so stop bothering me."

As George left the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley asked, "Wouldn't it be wonderful if the quest are Fred and George's girlfriends?"

"Or boyfriends," Ginny added with a smile. Mrs. Weasley gave Ginny a look and Ginny made her way out of the kitchen as fast as she could.

It was time for the dinner. People were arriving, and George had a seating chart in his head.

"Here, Harry," George, said, pulling Harry over the to back corner of the table, "you sit here."

"Why at in the corner?" Harry asked as he sat him self down.

"We want to hide you," George told him, with a nod.

"Ron, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley voice rang out. "Welcome, come sit down."

Ron and Hermione entered the dinning area. They greeted everyone, and Ron went to sit down next to Harry.

"No Ron, not there," George said.

George pulled Ron over the other side of the table, and placed him two seats away from George.

"Who is going to sit there?" Ron asked pointing to the empty seat between George and him self.

"My guest," George put simply.

Soon everyone was seated, and the only empty space was the seat between Ron and George and the seat between Harry and Ginny's boyfriend. Harry and tried to move over one seat, but George barked at him not to.

Mrs. Weasley was ready to start serving out dinner, but George's guest weren't there yet. Mrs. Weasley looked at the clock and said to George, "Your guest better get her soon or they won't get any dinner."

Just then, there was knock at the door, and George jumped up and said, "I'll get that."

My mom was fidgeting. She kept twisting at her ring finger, even though it didn't have a ring on it. She looked at me and said, "I'll let you eat all the dessert you want with out judging you, if you let me go back and not have to do this dinner."

"No," I said. "This is going to be fine."

"Yeah, right," my mom said sarcastically.

I knocked on the door, before she could try to get out of this dinner again.

George opened the door, and said, "Hey guys."

"Georgie!" I said and I gave him a hug.

"Hi," my mom said.

"Well come in," George told us, as he moved out of the way so we could enter. "We almost started dinner without you."

Everyone at the table was trying to figure out whom George was talking to. Then George came back into view, with a girl, with red hair, who had on a black, knee length skirt, and a light blue button down sweater. There was also a woman with jeans on and a black clean-cut shirt on.

George led them over to their seats, he said, "Krystal, you sit here, next to your favorite uncle, and Kerri, I guess you can sit next to Harry."

My mom smiled and went over to her seat. I sat down, and looked at my family. Ron smiled and said, "Hello, and you look lovely tonight."

"Uh," Mr. Weasley said.

"What dad?" George asked. "You don't recognize Kerri?"

Mr. Weasley looked at my mom for a second and then said, "That is you. Well, aren't you all grown up?"

My mom smiled, but didn't say anything. Then Mr. Weasley looked at me and asked, "Then who is this?"

"Dad," Ron, said, "this is my daughter."

"Oh," Mr. Weasley said very cheerful, and then frowned and said, less cheerfully, "Oh."

I muffled back a laugh; apparently, my new grandfather wasn't very sharp. Mrs. Weasley clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth and broke the silence, "Well, now that we all have been introduced, who would like dinner?"

Mrs. Weasley started handing out dinner when Ginny asked, "So who are you?"

"Krystal," I told her. Then I asked her, "And you are Aunt Ginny, right?"

"Yeah," Ginny told her. "Krystal, nice name."

My mom smiled; glad to know someone who had hated her so, now was being civil.

"So, like, are you 11?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, well in September," I told him.

"Where have you been living?" asked Ginny.

"With my mom and her parents, well at least till I was 7, then I was living with just my mom at a condo," I filled everyone in. "We lived in America."

There was a murmur of understanding throughout table. Mrs. Weasley coughed in the back of her throat and said; "If your mother had any decency, then she would have told us about you."

My mom huffed, and started tapping her fingernails on the table, and it soon went from a slow tapping to a rapid tapping. Harry put his hand over my mom's fingers, making her stop. My mom looked at Harry, who smiled at her.

No one seemed like they would try and disprove Mrs. Weasley wrong, so I said, "You know, Mrs. Weasley, it really isn't my mom's fault. Just how did you expect her to tell you?"

"What Krystal means, mum," Ron said, trying to cover for me, "is that, I could have written to Kerri, and then she would had an opportunity to tell me, but I didn't."

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, with a smile, "That still doesn't mean we should forgive her for everything."

"Everything, what do you mean Molly?" my mom asked.

"Leaving Ron like that," Mrs. Weasley explained. "Just calling it off with out a hint, and devastating him."

"You think I wanted to leave him?" my mom asked, standing up and slamming her hands on the table. "You think I wanted to know he kissed Hermione? You think I wanted to be hurt like that?"

"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"You precious little Ron kissed Hermione while he was still with me, and obviously he didn't care about me as much of Hermione, so I left him. And you think I wanted to realize that?" My mom asked. She turned to Ron with tears in her eyes.

My mom tried to say something, but failed. She came to me and asked, "Do you want to stay her, with your dad?"

I nodded, trying to hold back the tears.

"Okay," my mom told me. She took a deep breath and turned to Ron and said, "She deserve to know her father, take good care of her."

Then my mom stood up straight and said, "As for you Molly, I'll see you in hell."

Then my mom walked out, with her head held high. We sat there, the Weasleys were stunned into silence by my mom's attitude, and I was just trying to fight back all my urges to run and cry. We heard the door slam shut, and we all cringed at the sound.

"Way to go mum," George said very angrily. "We didn't even make it to dinner."

George got up and said, "I'm going back to the shop."

Then he Apperated, and left us there sitting in our shameful silence. Harry looked around, and asked, "Is anyone goanna go after her?"

We all sat there, looking down at our plates. Harry shook his head, and got up. He muttered something and said, "I'll get her."

Harry left also slamming the door behind him.

"I think Ernie and I are going to get going too," Ginny said. She and her boyfriend also got up and, left.

"Mum," Ron said, "I think we all better go. We have to show Krystal our home."

"Sure," Mrs. Weasley said angrily.

"Have you ever traveled by Floo Power?" I shook my head, and Ron led me into the other room.

As he explained to me how to use it Hermione asked, "Ron, I know she is your daughter and everything, but don't you think you should have asked me first?"

"I know Hermione, but I want to get to know my daughter better, and this way, we get to know what's like to have kid," Ron said.

"Fine," Hermione said, and helped Ron explain how to use Floo Powder.

"Kerri," Harry yelled out. "Kerri, wait up."

Harry caught up with Kerri. She had been walking down the lone road that lead back to the town. Her face was stained with tears, and her hair was a mess.

"Kerri," Harry said, and then looking at her hair started laughing. "What happen to your hair?"

"I started pulling at it, and it just got messy, okay?" Kerri asked, getting mad.

Harry put his hands around Kerri, and said, "Here, let me take out to dinner, since we kind of missed our dinner."

"Ok," Kerri said, smiling a little.

"Here, I'll call the Knight Bus," Harry said, as he raised his wand out, and soon a Double Decker bus appeared.

Kerri looked at the bus skeptically, and Harry nodded at her. She stepped on the bus to found armchairs, loveseats, and lounge couches. Kerri sat on a loveseat, while Harry was paying and telling them where they wanted to get off. Harry sat down next to her and said, "You might want to hold on."

Kerri was about to ask why, when the bus lunged forward. She fell to the ground, landing on her stomach. The bus took a sharp turn and Kerri was flipped on her back, and Harry fell on top of her.

"Leakey Caldron," said the ticket person, and he turned around said, "Oh sorry, didn't mean to intrude."

Harry tore his eyes away from Kerri to say, "You weren't intruding."

"Yeah, he just fell," Kerri said, feeling embarrassed the second those words escaped her mouth.

Harry quickly got up, and helped Kerri up. She walked off the bus, with an embarrassed smile, and waited for Harry to get off the bus too.

Harry took Kerri by her arm and led her to a small nice dinner place. He got a nice table without having to wait to long because, well, he was Harry Potter.

"Harry," Kerri said, "thanks for take me out to dinner."

"Yeah," Harry said, smiling, "you and Mrs. Weasley kind of ruined the Weasley dinner."

"Well, we never got along," Kerri said, rolling her eyes.

"What happen between you two?" Harry asked.

"How much time do you have?" Kerri asked. "Well, here's what happen. One night, it was late and it was after a very unpleasant dinner, in which Mrs. Weasley had not spoken to Ron or me the entry evening. She didn't like me, but I thought, hey at least I met the in-laws, of course we didn't have their blessing. It seemed really important to Ron that his mother would at least accept the fact that we were getting married. It was late so I kissed Ron on the check and said, 'Good-night everyone.'

"Yes, we're going to bed too,' Fred said and then George and him got up and left the room with me. When we got up the stairs, Fred recalled something.

'I forgot our finances paper downstairs,' Fred said. Then George and he looked at me with those sad puppy dog eyes.

'No, I am not getting them,' I said. 'No, no, no… Fine I'll get the bloody folder.'

'I am so glad we are rubbing off on her,' George said proudly.

When I went down stairs I heard Ron and his mom talking. I was about to enter the room so I wasn't eavesdropping, when I heard something that stopped me.

'Mum, why can't you be happy?' Ron asked.

'I won't be happy for this marriage, you're going to ruin you life,' Mrs. Weasley said.

'I won't ruin my life, I love her and she loves me. And it isn't like we are going to run off and get married the second we can. We are taking this seriously,' Ron yelled.

'You hardly even know her!' Mrs. Weasley shouted.

'I know that I love her! Come one help me out Dad,' Ron said.

'Well, umm son, I am happy you found someone-,' Mr. Weasley said.

"Arthur!' Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

'But, you are very young, and marriage is hard, even with someone you love with all your heart,' Mr. Weasley said the last part quickly looking lovingly at his wife.

'We know that and we know we should wait and we will,' Ron defended.

'I don't care. I don't want her part of the family,' Mrs. Weasley said.

'Why?' asked Ron and Mr. Weasley.

'Just because,' Mrs. Weasley said curtly and continued with her knitting.

'What is this about?' asked Ron

'Nothing,' said Mrs. Weasley. Ron looked at her and she said, 'She's not like you. She's crazy; she doesn't seem to pay attention to the rules. She not good enough for you.'

'How do you know?' asked Ron.

'Ronald, dear, she's an American. The time apart will break any feelings she has for you. It's better if you don't put the pressure of marriage on that,' Mrs. Weasley said.

'Kerri's favorite colors are blue and orange,' Ron said. Mrs. Weasley looked at him with a puzzled face. 'Those are her favorite color. I though you might want to know if you're going to make a sweater for her. She is going to be part of this family.'

'NO! I WILL NOT HAVE IT!' Mrs. Weasley yelled. She was getting very red in the face. Then quietly she said, trying not to sound angry and failing at it, 'I will not have that girl, … that American Muggle in this family.'"

"Wow," Harry said, "I had no clue she disliked you that much."

"Yeah well," Kerri said looking at the ground.

"What can get ya two?" a waitress asked.

"I'll take the angel hair pasta, with the chicken," Harry told the waitress. Then Harry looked Kerri and asked, "Let me guess, a salad with water?"

"What the hell," Kerri said, "I'll take the personal pizza with broccoli on it, and some curly fries."

"Ok, I'll go place your orders," the waitress told them and then left.

"So, what happen to this food nut I heard all about?" Harry asked.

"She need something deep fried," Kerri told him with a smile.

"Kerri?" a voiced asked from a couple tables over.

A girl with wavy dark hair, tan skin, and deep brown eyes, she came over to Kerri and gave her a hug.

"Hi, Celia," Kerri said.

"What are you doing here? Where is Krystal?" Celia asked.

"Harry do you mind if Celia pulls up a chair?" Kerri asked Harry, sweetly.

"Yeah sure," Harry told her.

"How about my husband?" Celia asked just a sweetly.

"Ok," Harry said, defeated.

Celia pulled up a chair and motion for someone to cover. Harry turned around to see Severus Snape walking towards them.

_Great, just freakin great_, Harry thought. _There goes my nice romantic dinner with Kerri_.

"So, Kerri, explain," Celia said as she sat down next to Kerri, and Severus sat down next to Celia.

"First," Kerri said, "Harry, this my friend Celia. This is her husband Severus, but I think you to already know each other."

Kerri muffled back some laughter, and Harry said, "Haha, finish your story."

"Well," Kerri said, "Celia got married like a couple months before, Ron and I got ma- engaged. Celia help me deal with the long distance relationship, and when I had to call it off with Ron, she helped me through that also."

"Nice to meet you Celia," Harry said.

"Harry Potter, right?" Celia asked.

"Yeah," Harry responded.

"Great so, where is Krystal?" Celia asked.

"Great news, she got into Hogwarts!" Kerri said, excited.

"Really, wow," Celia said.

"Yeah, and Krystal meet her dad," Kerri said. Celia gasped and Kerri continued, "Yeah, and guess what? Ron's married, and to who? Hermione."

"No, he couldn't have," Celia, said.

"Yup, he did, I was at the wedding," Harry put in.

"Oh, and guess what?" Kerri asked. "I've realized that any dinners with Ron turn out to be horrible. Mrs. Weasley just had to bring up how I am so bad for her little Ronnikiens!"

"I don't know how you could ever stand her, that is why I am so glad Sevie didn't introduce me to any of his family," Celia said. Then she asked, "Where is Krystal?"

"Staying with her father for a little bit," Kerri told her.

"Celia, darling," Severus said, "I think we should leave these two alone for their dinner."

"Right," Celia said, "But we do have together, now that you are in London."

"I will," Kerri told Celia, as they bided goodbye.

"Sorry," Kerri said, "she is one of my oldest, and dearest friends. But we haven't seen each other in a while."

"That's okay," Harry said. "You must be lonely, being a single mother."

"Krystal makes it worth it," Kerri told him.

"Order up," said their waitress.

"Thanks," Kerri said to the waitress. She looked at Harry and said, "Once again, thanks for this dinner."

"No problem," Harry said.

They began to eat their dinners, and they thoroughly enjoyed it.

When they were finishing up their dinner, Harry asked, "So what are going to do with Krystal?"

"I've been thinking about this and I think that since Krystal is a witch, then she should live with her wizard father," Kerri said. "I know that I could keep her, but let's face it, she could be with a single muggle mother who is struggling to keep her head above water, or a father and a nice step mom who are both wizards and can help her succeed."

"That is very selfless of you," Harry told her.

"I think it's about time I stop thinking of myself and start thinking about her," Kerri said. "I am going to ask Ron and Hermione about it tomorrow, and then Krystal."

"Kerri," Harry said, "you are a great mom."

"Ha," Kerri exclaimed, "try telling Krystal that."

Harry looked and Kerri, and noticed that she was done eating, and he asked, "Are you done?"

"Yup," Kerri answered him.

"Ok," Harry said, "I'll get the bill."

Harry got up to get and pay for the bill. Celia watched him leave and then came over to Kerri. She sat down and asked, "What up the dinner with Harry? What happen to the whole 'nobody likes you' thing?"

"It's has been around 12 years, things change," Kerri answered.

"You aren't thinking about being with him?" Celia asked, concerned.

Kerri thought about it for a second, but shook her head. She told Celia, "I'm through with the wizarding world. If I was to go after Harry, well it would end in disaster; we are from two very different worlds."

Harry had been listening and his heart sunk. He wanted to try and create a relationship with Kerri, but she didn't want to. He put on a happy face and came back to the table.

"Hi Harry," Kerri said, welcoming him back.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Bye Celia," Kerri said and joined Harry.

As Harry walked Kerri back to the Leakey Caldron, he hugged her and said, "Kerri, I think you did a great job raising Krystal."

"Thanks Harry," Kerri said. "Thanks for everything, helping Krystal and I with her school supplies, for taking us out to lunch, for being my only non American friend, and for this wonderful dinner."

"It was my pleasure," Harry told her.

Kerri leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

A/N: I lied, I still got a couple more chapters! this is not the last chapter.

**chris-black:** I would love it if Ron dumped Hermione, trust me, I would love that! I'm just not sure if that should happen, but I am seriously thinking about it!

**Krabby Patty:** thanks for the support! I really appericate it!!!

**Padfoot's-Luvr:** I'm very glad you think it is cute, and the ASAP really put me in a writting mood, so thanks!!!


	6. A Weasley

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the name of the interior design, Krystal, and Kerri.

A/N: Last chapter! I know, it is sad, or if you dislike this story then it is happy! anyway this was extremely fun to write and I love all you who reviewed.

* * *

"Well," Ron said, as he stepped out of the fireplace, and saw me looking around. "Welcome to my home." 

This house amazed me; it had such a weird interior design. The living room was wild. It had leopard print carpet, with a zebra striped chair, and the wallpaper was meant to look like a jungle. I stepped into the living room and asked, "What happened here?"

"Hermione wanted to try an interior designer," Ron explained.

"Hey, Jacque Folusire is a very famous interior designer, and is very skilled," Hermione defended.

"Well, this skilled designer told us that he felt as though this house need a wild room," Ron said dryly.

I had to stifle back some laughter, and Ron looked like he was doing the same thing.

Hermione shook her head, and said, "Fine, I know this room seems a little, different, but the rest of the house looks wonderful."

"Cost enough," Ron mumbled. He yawned and said to me, "Let's get you in bed."

Ron led me up to a spare room. It was plain, and a tad bit boring. It made me yawn, just looking at it. I sat on the bed, which was very soft, and asked, "Dad, what do you do?"

"I'm assistance editor for the Daily Prophet, and I'm in training to take over the head editor's job when he retires," my dad answered me, swelling up with pride.

"What does Hermione do?" I asked.

"She teaches at Hogwarts, she is like a vice principal," Ron informed her. Then Ron asked, "Do you need anything for bed?"

"No, I'm fine," I told him.

"Well, goodnight then," Ron told me, and he kissed my forehead.

I smiled and pulled the covers over me, and went to sleep.

"Kerri, what happen last night?" George asked, meeting Kerri in the Leakey Caldron lobby, drinking a coffee during the morning.

"I found that any dinners with Ron and anyone else turns out to be disasters," Kerri said, putting down her coffee and picking up a Dailey Prophet. Kerri scanned the headlines, and then looked at the byline.

"Holy crap," Kerri exclaimed after seeing Ron's name. She looked at George and asked, "When did Ron become a journalist?"

"Uh, right after school," George said, trying to remember. "But that's not the point, you really upset our family."

"So?" Kerri asked.

"Good job and thanks," George said, in all seriousness. "Mum really need to be reminded what it is like to be yelled at."

"You're welcome," Kerri said with a smile.

"So what are you going to do about Krystal?" George asked.

"Talk to Hermione and Ron," Kerri informed George.

"What about?" George asked.

"You'll find out later," Kerri said with a smile.

"Hi Kerri," Ron said, walking up with Hermione and me.

"Hi Ron, Hermione, Krystal," my mom greeted us. My mom turned to me and said, "Krystal, how about you leave Ron, Hermione and me alone to talk and go off with your Uncle George?"

"Why don't you talk with me here?" I asked.

"Cause I don't want too, so please go visit George," my mom pleaded with such a sadness in her voice I agreed without anymore protest.

"Ron, Hermione," my mom said in a cheerful tone, "please sit down."

"Kerri, I think we need to talk," Ron started.

"Right Ron," my mom said. "I am not going to beat around the bush, I'm going to come straight out and say it."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"How would you two like to take custody over Krystal?" my mom asked. Then she added, "Of course I would like to see her occasionally, and I would help out finically."

"Are you saying that you would let Hermione and me raise Krystal?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Only if both you and Hermione want her," my mom told them.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Krystal needs a dad and a mom, and since I don't see myself marring anytime soon, you two would be plan A," my mom informed them.

"Just why are you proposing this now?" Hermione asked.

"She is going off to a wizard school, and I don't know anything about the wizarding world. If she had you two as parents, then she would at least have parents who knew things, and more importantly, she would have parents who love her and they would know about the wizarding world," my mom explained.

"Oh, well," Hermione, said, uncomfortable. Then she asked, "Ron?"

"Hermione, I know you wanted a family of your own, and we can still have that," Ron said looking at Hermione. "But Krystal is part of my family, and I want to take her in."

"Okay Ron," Hermione said, simply. Ron stunned by her remark looked at her. Hermione smiled and explained, "Like you said, she is part of your family and I married into your family, so I'll be glad to take in Krystal."

"Great, now we just have to clear it by Krystal," my mom told them, smiling even though she was on the verge of tears.

"Kerri, are you going to be ok with this?" asked Hermione, concerned.

"Well you try being a single mother, and then you tell me how it feels," my mom asked, not being mean, but in a nice joking voice.

"I'll go get Krystal," Ron said.

As Ron left to get me, my mom stopped crying for a minute and looked at Hermione. She took in a deep breath and asked, "You are going to be nice to my little girl, right?"

Hermione look taken back by that question, and answered, "Of course I would."

"No acting like an evil stepmother? You're going to treat my little girl right?" my mom asked still not convinced.

"Yes, weather you believe it or not, I love Ron, and I want Ron to be happy. Ron wants to have his daughter to live with us, and I think that would be grand," Hermione said.

"Are you just pulling things out of your ass?" my mom asked.

"No," Hermione said confused.

"Just be nice to her," my mom told Hermione in a warning voice.

"I will," Hermione, answered her.

Ron came over with me. I sat down next to me, unsure of what was happening. My mom turned to me, with puffy, bloodshot eyes and asked, "Krystal, how would you like to live with your dad?"

"For how long?" I asked back.

"Hopefully till you're in your mid twenties, by then I would hope you could live on your own," my mom joked.

"You mean Dad would become my main parent?" I asked.

"Your dad, and your stepmother," my mom told me.

"I could live with Dad?" I asked again, my eyes wide in shock.

"Yes, but only if you want to," my mom told me.

I looked at my mom, and I looked at my dad. I loved my mom, and I hardly knew my dad. My mom had cared for me, and my dad wanted to get to know me. I felt like my insides were ripping up inside me. I started to cry, and my mom put her arms around me.

"Krystal, it ok," my mom said, in a soothing voice. "You don't have to chose today."

"No," I told her, with my tears stopping. "I want to live with Dad and Hermione."

My mom pulled me into a hug and said, "Ok, I'll help you pack."

We went up to the room, and we packed. When it was finished my mom started crying and pulled me into another hug.

"Honey, I love you," my mom told me through her tears.

"I love you too Mom," I said, also starting to cry.

"I guess we better get you down there to start your life as a Weasley," my mom told me, wiping away my tears. Then she added with a smile, "Don't forget to write."

"Don't worry," I said also smiling, "I won't forget you, and I will always be a Bailey who just looks like a Weasley."

"No," my mom told me. "You are a Weasley. Now, let's go and get you started as a Weasley."

My mom grabbed a bag, while I grabbed the other. I smiled at her, and she ruffled up my hair. I knew that was her goodbye.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed, thanks!! love you!! or am I just saying that? who knows? (well I know, and I mean what I say) 

**chris-black**: Sorry Ron didn't leave Hermione, that is what took so long to write this chapter, and thanks for all the postive reviews!! you rock, and I love your story _A little thing called_, it is awesome, and it rocks!!

**Padfoot's-Luvr**: I'm glad you thought this story was cute! that was a big ego booster!! thanks so much!!

**Snape's Gurl**: Thanks so much for introducing me to !!! if it wasn't for you I would have never of found this site. also thanks for the great advertising! (spelling? I can't spell, it depresses me, but that is the point of spell check!) And when I advertise for youI meant it! thanks for everything!!

**Krabby Patty**: I'm glad you liked this story and you looked foward for my next chapter, that made me smile!! and helped me keep writing! thanks!

**Ghost of Allknowing**: Another Ron lover!! that is why I didn't have Ron leave Hermione, I felt as though he was happy with her, and I wanted Ron to be happy! thanks for reviewing!!! it was very nice of you! and I am glad that a fellow Ron lover picked up this story!!!

Thanks everyone who reviewed! it was extremely sweet of you! thanks! and for everyone who just read it, well thanks for reading!! I had great fun writing this story and I hoped you enjoyed it!

* * *

**Love,**  
a proud geek/freak


	7. Closure

Disclaimer: J.K Roweling owns Harry Potter.

A/N: I lied! ok? I lied!!! I lied!! last chapter wasn't the end! this might be though. Since everyone says the last chapter couldn't be the end, well here is some freakin closure! ta-da!

* * *

"Kerri, you sure about this?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yes," my mom said crying.

"Kerri why?" Ron asked.

"Why? Why what?" my mom asked.

"Why did all this have to happen?" Ron asked.

"Well, when a boy and a girl love each other, they decide to show their love in an action," my mom started to explain.

"No, not that," Ron said with a smile. "I know all about that."

"Well, why what then?" my mom asked.

"Why did I have to go and kiss Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Cause you love her," my mom told him, stoking his head.

"But, I was married to you," Ron said, very gloomily.

"But you loved her also, and she was there and I wasn't," my mom told him.

"But I..." Ron drifted off, not knowing what to say.

"After Severus told me about you kissing Hermione, I wanted to kill you," my mom told Ron, laughing.

"If I remember right, you did hit me," Ron said.

"I didn't kill you though," my mom defended. "I acted like I was in control and calm about the whole ordeal."

"Yeah, it was a tad disturbing," Ron said.

"I was acting. What I really wanted to do was hit you till I had no strength left in my body, and then cry," my mom said to Ron.

"I'm sorry," Ron said.

"Didn't work back then, and it doesn't work now," my mom informed him.

"I felt terrible if that helps," Ron said. "I was devastated, and I knew it was my fault, and I wanted to kill myself."

"What stopped you?" my mom asked. Then she added bitterly under her breath, "Hermione?"

"No she actually made me feel worse every time I looked at her," Ron told my mom.

"Well, that makes me feel better," my mom told him with a smile.

"George was the one who helped me through it," Ron said.

"Yeah, George helped me through it also," my mom told Ron. My mom started laughing and said, "Right after I found out I wanted to hurt you. I remember being angry and said to George, 'Let's sleep together, that way Ron would know what it's like to be hurt.'"

"What?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Relax, George talked me down," my mom told Ron laughing.

"That's good," Ron, said relieved.

"You're funny," my mom told Ron.

"Kerri, I don't know why I kissed her," Ron said, feeling very guilty.

"Ron, it's okay," my mom told him. "I have had a great life with Krystal, and I am happy, and I know you are happy with Hermione, don't deny it."

"But when I was with you, you let me feel like I was worth something. I wasn't the best friend to the hero, or just the comical relief, I was a Ron who was worth something," Ron told my mom, grabbing her hand.

"Ron, you were always worth something. I don't know why you need someone to point that out," my mom told him.

"When I was with Hermione, I was just there and there was nothing special about me. When I was with you, I was the journalist, the person who could get a story out of anyone. You inspired that in me, and I was stupid enough to throw it away," Ron told my mom.

"What are you saying?" my mom asked, a little bit worried.

"I, I don't know," Ron stuttered out.

"Ron, I'm glad you felt, past tense. But you are married now, and I know you love Hermione dearly," my mom said. "Hermione is smart and sassy, I assume. Now let me ask you this, if Hermione's and my role had been switched, do you think you would have kissed me?"

"No," Ron answered sadly. He understood what Kerri was saying; he had loved Hermione more then my mom.

"See, sad but the truth," my mom told Ron. "I have accepted the fact that you loved Hermione more, and I want you two to be happy together."

"Kerri, you're the best," Ron told me mom.

"I know. Now, let's go help Hermione and Krystal unpack," my mom said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ron asked again.

"Yes, this is for the best," my mom said, sadly looking at the ground.

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked.

"Get an apartment, and I already have a job lined up," my mom told him. "I think I am going to like England, I've got my old friend Celia here with me."

"Well, if you ever want to stop by and say hi," Ron said, shyly.

"I am going to want Krystal, and Hermione and you to come over for Easter, and during the summer, I want at least two weeks for Krystal to come and live with me," my mom informed Ron.

"Ok, wait," Ron said, "what is happening between you and Harry?"

"What makes you say something is between us?" my mom asked surprised.

"Well, I was talking to Harry and he seemed to be floating on air, you have that affect on people," Ron told my mom.

"Well," my mom said before she broke out in a fit of giddy giggles. "I thought I didn't want anything else to do with wizards, but I find myself liking Harry."

"Ok," Ron said, not sure how to feel. "I guess I can't get mad, considering how good you are being about Hermione and me."

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious," my mom told Ron.

"As long as you are happy," Ron said.

"Thanks," my mom told him. She hugged him, and said, "Let's go now. I think Krystal is really going to like being a witch."

"Yeah, and since she is a Weasley, she is bond to get into Gryffindor," Ron said, with smile.

"I'm still a Bailey," I told my mom coming from my new room.

"We were just coming up to help you," my mom said.

"Yeah, well, it took you too long," I informed her.

"Ron doesn't shut up," my mom retorted.

We sat there in silence for a second, till I hugged my mom.

My eyes started getting misty and I said, "I love you."

"I love you too honey, and it's not like this is goodbye forever," my mom told me, "I still get to see you at Easter, and during the summer."

"Still," I said.

"Hey, remember," my mom said, "you are a Bailey-Weasley, but Bailey comes first."

"Yeah, of course," I told her with a smile.

"Well, goodbye Kerri," Ron said.

"You and Hermione take good care of her," my mom said.

"We will," Hermione said, coming down the stairs.

"Bye kid," my mom said to me ruffling up my hair. "Don't forget to write."

"I won't," I told her.

I watched her walk over to the fireplace and take a handful of Floo Powder. I waved goodbye and she waved back. She threw down the Floo Powder, and said, "Leakey Caldron."

In a green flash she was gone, and I alone with my dad and my stepmom. My dad put his arms around me and asked, "What do you want for dinner?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! and to everyone who said that they didn't want it to end, well her is some closure, I hope! thanks for reviewing!! and I hope you accept that this is the end! and thanks for being loyal readers!!! I love ya all! 


End file.
